Buddyfight Club
Overview The "Buddyfight Club" is the name of an underground organization that acts as a venue for various illegal activities, such as the betting of Buddyfight cards as well as the betting and imprisonment of Buddy Monsters among other illicit acts. It has been noted by Count Dawn that the organization's activities have been well known to the Buddy Police for quite some time but they have been unable to engage with them due to the fact the locations for their events periodically shifts from time to time and they have always managed to evade the Police at every turn and even then, should any Buddy Police members managed to find their way to the Club, their real identities were quickly discovered and they were shortly dealt with afterwards. Some people, especially in higher society like Suzuha Amanosuzu, regard the Club as an urban legend and she was visably appalled when she found out such an organization actually exists. Participation Given the strict secrecy and illegality of the Buddyfight Club, the only way to enter it is to personally receive an invitation from Suzaku Kenran. These invitations are only given out to those Suzaku thinks of as strong and powerful Buddyfighters, though he does sell them to others for a fee from time to time. By heading to the location mentioned in the letter, the invited guest wil meet up with a member of the Club who, upon showing them their invitation, will lead them to the main arena where the event is taking place. It is to be noted that not only humans but actual illegal Buddyfight Monsters also participate in the events and are even members of the Club as well (An example shown by Brun Deus, Akision, Azul, Tesslamagna, and Veildeus, Matrix being bodyguards for the event.). Rules Despite its illegal activities, the Buddyfight Club has a few rules that all attendants must adhere to when they're participting in the Club. 1. "You do not talk about Buddyfight Club." 2. "You DO NOT talk about Buddyfight Club." 3. "When betting on a fight, the stakes must be whatever you value most in your life." ' : For prominent Buddyfighters, this rule generally applies to their Buddy Monster. When Suzaku uncovered Sofia's ploy about the fact Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger was not her actual Buddy, he was visibly angry at her deceit. '''4. "The winner can do whatever they want with the loser's most prized possesion." ' '''5. "If you win 5 fights in a row, you earn the right to fight Suzaku Kenran." Unwritten Rule. "Girls are not allowed to participate in Buddyfight Club." : It is unknown specifically what would happen to a girl/woman if it was discovered they had entered the Club, though Malphas noted he couldn't watch what was about to happen to Sofia when her identity and gender was revealed. Venues This is of list of all of the known locations the Buddyfight Club has taken in place so far; *Cho Nagoya **Unknown Castle Members *Suzaku Kenran - Buddyfight Club Leader **Azul, Tesslamagna - Bodyguard to Suzaka Kenran (main), Security detail for Buddyfight Club **Brun Deus, Akision - Bodyguard to Suzaku Kenran (main), Security detail for Buddyfight Club **Veildeus, Matrix - Bodyguard to Suzaku Kenran (main), Security detail for Buddyfight Club *Gentleman, Malphas - Co-Buddyfight Commentator *Warrior, Halphas - Co-Buddyfight Commentator Gallery Buddyfight Club Birds Commentors.png|Buddyfight Commentors Trivia *The first 2 rules of Buddyfight Club are a direct reference to the 1996 novel and 1999 movie of the same name, Fight Club. Category:Anime Element Category:Groups